Tonkor
La Tonkor es un lanza granadas Grineer que dispara explosivos de conmoción cerebral. Comparado con la Penta, la Tonkor tiene un tamaño ligeramente menor, aunque cuenta con una mayor cadencia de fuego, una recarga más rápida y una buena probabilidad crítica. Características Este arma tiene daño principal de explosión. Ventajas: *Las granadas hacen daño de Perforación cuando golpean un enemigo. *Alto porcentaje crítico y alto multiplicador crítico. *Decente radio de explosión de 5 metros. **325 de daño de explosión que se puede mejorar con mods. *Decente cadencia de fuego para un lanza granadas. *Mantener pulsado el botón de disparo ( ) mostrará la trayectoria de la siguiente granada. Desventajas: *Las granadas tienen una velocidad de proyectil relativamente lenta y arcos pesados. *Las granadas tienen una capacidad de rebote notable que hace que sea un poco más difícil de acertar en el lugar deseado. *Cargador muy pequeño. *Las granadas hacen daño de Perforación como de daño de Explosión en golpes directos solamente. *Segunda munición máxima más baja de todas las armas primarias. *Baja precisión. *Utiliza munición de francotirador. *A diferencia del Penta, las granadas no pueden ser detonadas manual o prematuramente, obligando al jugador a apuntar directamente a los enemigos en la mayoría de los casos. **Si las granadas fallan, pisar sobre ellas hará que detonen, causando el mismo daño que de costumbre. *Las granadas tienen un largo tiempo de explosión de 3 segundos, lo que puede dificultar el control de multitudes. *Desde la actualización de Octavia, las granadas ahora causan daño propio por lo que ahora se debe tener cuidado. Notas *With greater power comes greater responsibility. Make sure that grenades bounce away unless the player is sure they will not die from their own grenades. *The Tonkor's grenades' self-damage will most likely kill the player in even a single explosion, including Inaros. *The Tonkor's grenades will explode immediately upon hitting an enemy. **The grenades will also explode upon touching the Cryopod in a Defensa mission, damaging nearby enemies. Note that the Cryopod will also take fifty damage upon doing so. **If the grenade fails to hit a player or enemy, it will bounce several times off any hard surfaces and environmental objects before detonating three seconds after it settles on the ground. *The Tonkor will only hit an enemy with a direct hit if it hits the player model. This can result in the grenades bouncing between enemy legs. *It is possible to achieve red critical hits with Punto de impacto and Retraso crítico, landing a 104.3% critical chance. This can be further increased using the Vengador arcano enhancement, reaching a 134.3% total critical chance. **Explosions from the Tonkor grenades, as with all other explosive weapons, almost always cause headshots. Since Tonkor has the highest critical hit chance among explosives, this mechanic further increases the Tonkor's effective DPS more than it does for any other explosive weapon since critical headshots deal vastly more damage than critical bodyshots. *When holding down the fire key (default ), the Tonkor will display a flashing dotted line that shows the approximate trajectory the grenade will follow when fired. This line will only display the grenade's initial flight path and not any subsequent bounces. *Falling faster than the Tonkor's grenades' speed upon firing will allow the player to jump in midair. *Grenades will come to a complete stop when coming in contact with a body of water. This can turn them into makeshift proximity mines which will only explode when touched or after a few seconds. *Grenades created by Mirage's clones from Salón de espejos that are left over after the ability deactivates will cause damage to user if caught in the blast. *Grenades launched by the Tonkor have enough momentum to travel up to 25M after that the user must adjust the angle of aim significantly however this can be offset with the use of Velocidad terminal. Consejos *Projectile Speed or Flight Speed modifiers like Zephyr's Corriente en chorro or Velocidad terminal will help increase its launch speed significantly. Trajectory guide when zoomed will adjust with increased flight speed. **If the projectile speed is high enough, the grenade will explode on impact with any surface. In the case of a Corriente en chorro Zephyr, the minimum amount of Fuerza de habilidades percentage (PS%) needed to achieve this effect given a particular percentage of Flight Speed (FS%) is given by the formula PS% >= 234 - FS%. ***It is encouraged to always add some margin on top of the required power strength as gravity could slow down the grenade too much preventing its explosion. *The Tonkor's self-damage property can be used to increase Armadura de vejación's buffs when using Chroma. *It is advised to not use punch-through, as it can cause the Tonkor's projectiles to hit enemies without exploding. It also causes the projectiles to bounce/penetrate surfaces unpredictably. *Grenades will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Pompa, Bulwark, Señuelo, Mudar. Curiosidades *The texto Grineer on the side of its barrel translates to "ANM". **Previous design concepts show ("ALL"). http://payload319.cargocollective.com/1/16/538705/8689822/Grineeer_1500.jpg *The Tonkor's breech-loading design is derived from the M79 grenade launcher, albeit with the ability to hold two rounds instead of one. **Oddly, the Tonkor's reload animation appears to consist of loading one grenade instead of two. **It seems that these "grenades" are actually power cells with a built-in launching mechanism. *Previously, the Tonkor was able to launch teammates into the air, and could even move them around while they were channeling stasis-related abilities (Pacificadora de Mesa, Nyx's Absorber, etc.). This was removed to discourage griefing and exploits. **The Tonkor could also knock Hydroid out of Resaca and would damage a friendly Rhino's Piel de hierro. Errores *Frequently, firing without zooming in will make the grenades explode right in front of the gun, causing the player to be launched. Historial de actualizaciones *Aumento de la velocidad del proyectil *Se cambió la vida del proyectil de 3 segundos en el lanzamiento a 1 segundo después del primer rebote *Rastro FX mejorado }} en:Tonkor Categoría:Armas Arrojadizas Categoría:Lanza cohetes Categoría:Actualización 16